To The Beat of My Heart
by sincerelydead
Summary: Kagome and her friends are in a band called Blinded Glory. They have a concert, the group of our favorite boys attend, and are allowed to go up on stage and dance with the girls. Will there be aftermath? Read to find out. R&R PLZ!
1. When My Eyes Met Yours

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! goes off and cries silently**

"You girlies ready to do this?" Kagome asked her band as they were being announced.

Kikyou, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagura, and Kanna all nodded and said yes.

"Then, let's rock this place hard."

"Thank kami! We got in! Geez, ya know, InuYasha didn't have to leave us to fend for ourselves ya know," Miroku said. "It's always, Kikyou before the guys. Never the guys before Kikyou." He said as he and the rest of the guys got their front and center row seats.

"Shaddup, pervert." Kouga said rudely, slapping Miroku up side the head.

"Itai."

"Hello, boys." InuYasha said as he quickly walked over to his friends.

"Yo."

Then the announcer walked out onto the stage. **"Ladies, gents, and demons of all shapes and sizes, The Retro Centre would like to give a hyped up welcome to a very sexy and awesome band of youkai chicks, Blinded Glory!"**

Slowly, the curtain raised, and revealed seven ladies that appeared to be around 18 or 19.

Everyone cheered loudly. Then, one girl walked up to the mike.

"Thank you! Welcome to our concert! We're Blinded Glory! I'm Kagome, and I say, HELL YEAH!" Kagome screamed into the mike. "To start off this perfect evening, we, as in, my band and I, we are going to introduce ourselves."

The crowd suddenly fell silent. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm the lead vocalist, and I sometimes play the electric guitar. On drums, we have the wonderful Sango Hiraikotsu," Kagome said walking up to Sango. "On keys, we have the cute and adorable Rin Chinara," She said walking briskly up to Rin. "On bass, we have the hot, saucy Ayame Wolfe," Kagome stated. "On electrics, we have the twins, Kagura and Kanna Itochi," She said loudly. "And last, but certainly not least, my fave sistah, Kikyou Higurashi, on backup vocals!"

The crowd went hysterical with excitement.

"Now we begin tonight with my personal favorite song, The Luv (The Bounce)!

All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight

Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right

If it's cool we can rock until the morning light

Can you feel the vibe?

Tell me can you feel the love?

And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right

And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight

All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right

Make 'em feel the vibe

Tell me can you feel the love?

Hey there sweet thing

I'm feeling the attraction

Are you lookin' for distraction?

Well you found it here in me

Tall, short, dark, blonde

Who's the right decision?

Boy I need a vision

If you wanna dance with me

Did that girl just look my way?

Looked like she just wants to play,

So go over

No I'll stay

'Cause I don't know just what to say

Won't you tell me where you're from?

Don't I know you from back home?

We really need to be alone

'Cause tomorrow you'll be gone

All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight

Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right

If it's cool we can rock until the morning light (Can you feel the vibe?)

Can you feel the vibe? (Can you feel the vibe?)

Tell me can you feel the love?

And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right

And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight

All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right

Make 'em feel the vibe

Tell me can you feel the love?

Look at you boy

You really got me flyin'

And you aint even tryin'

That's why I wanna be with you

There's no doubt

You're the hottest thing around here

Come on and say you'll stay here

We can party till the day is gone

I've been watching you awhile

And I really like your smile

I can see you got a line

But I know for right now

That we could be just fine

Should we really play this game?

Can you tell me what's your name?

Does it matter all the same?

You can see in my eyes that we'll meet up again

All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight

Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right

If it's cool we can rock until the morning light

Can you feel the vibe?

Tell me can you feel the love?

And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right

And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight

All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right (feel the vibe)

Make 'em feel the vibe

Tell me can you feel the love?

All my girls

All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight

Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right

If it's cool we can rock until the morning light

Can you feel the vibe?

Tell me can you feel the love?

And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right

And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight

All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right

Make 'em feel the vibe (oh oh oh yeah)

Tell me can you feel the love?

Ohhh yeah...

All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight

Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right

If it's cool we can rock until the morning light

Can you feel the vibe?

Tell me can you feel the love?

And these fellas will be (can you feel the vibe?) checkin' out the ladies right

And if they're in the mood (can you feel the vibe?) then it's on tonight

All we wanna do is rock (can you feel the vibe?) until the bounce is right

Make 'em feel the vibe

Tell me can you feel the love?

Everybody's checkin' everybody out tonight

And the beach where they all dance - out of sight

She looks like she won't, but I think she might

She gotta feel the vibe!"

SesshouMaru stared at the beauty on stage in front of him. She had long, knee-length cerulean blue hair tied up in a ponytail. Bright red eyes gleamed with mischief. She had claws, fangs, and demon ears like him, the ears pierced several times. She was about 5'11", and she wore a black halter that said, 'U cant have me.' In blue, and she was wearing a pair of very baggy dark blue jeans and a pear of black chucks.

Suddenly, a large group of about 15 dancers, all demon, walked out onto the stage. "Now, as a part of our tradition, we must choose 7 guys to come up on stage to dance with us. And when we were backstage, we chose the 7 dudes front and center!"

All the guys, including SesshouMaru, stood, and walked quickly onto the stage. Each of them chose a girl. InuYasha with Kikyou, Miroku with Sango, Shippo with Rin, Naraku with Kagura, Kouga with Ayame, Kohaku with Kanna, and SesshouMaru with Kagome.

All right, this next song is called, Brighter Star.

How can I explain this?

Take it from the top

When we started movin' (oh yeah)

Didn't want to stop (then why did you?)

It was just amazing

We were all alone (and then?)

I'm telling you, it's crazy guys, but

These feelings were unknown

'Cause every now and then, hey

Something goes your way

And when you looked at me, yeah

I can hear you say

Are you ready for love?

You can reach for the brighter star

Shining love on down

It'll never be too far

You can reach for the brighter star

Spreading love around

It'll never be far

You know I had lost hope

Never thought I'd find

Someone who could hear my love songs, yeah

Who could fill my mind

But if you just let go (let go)

Feelings start to grow

You can reach for the brighter star

Shining love on down

It'll never be too far

You can reach for the brighter star

Spreading love around

It'll never be far

You can reach for the the brighter star

It'll never be too far

You can reach for the brighter star

Shining love on down

It'll never be too far

You can reach for the brighter star

Spreading love around

It'll never be far

You can reach for

You can reach for

It'll never be too far

It'll never be far."

"Woo Hoo! Okay, this next song, is called, Miss Independent!

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise...It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer needs to be defensive

Goodbye on you

Real love is true

Miss guided heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't want to end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions

She went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love.

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise...It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer needs to be defensive

Goodbye on you

Real love is true

When Miss Independent walked away

No time for a love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of what cannot be real

I'm so glad I finally feel

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise...It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer needs to be defensive

Goodbye on you

Real love real love is true...

Miss Independent…"

"Thank you! We'll be taking our break now, so hold on!" Kagome said.

**YEEHAW! CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! HEY, THAT TOTALLY RHYMED!**

**SEE YA LATAH!**


	2. I Wanna Hold Ya Close

Author's Note! Last chapter I was stupid and forgot to put a disclaimer on it, tho, it would be nice to own InuYasha, sadly, I don't. Rumiko Takahashi does…lucky bitch. Anyways, thanks to all of those who reviewed!

**Oh, and, if anyone asks, I don't own any of the songs in here. I will tell you if I do because I do write songs. Fucking crappy ones at that. But, anyways, onward ho!**

Chapter Two: I Wanna Hold Ya Close

Kagome, the girls, and the guys all walked backstage in a pregnant silence. They all slowly filed to the part of backstage where the fridge was kept, and stocked with tons of bottles of water.

Kagome easily opened the oversized fridge and grabbed six bottles and tossed one to each of her friends. She then closed the fridge and walked over to a smaller fridge that she took to all of her concerts. This, was her liquor fridge.

"Kagome! You shouldn't-!" Sango screeched.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm just having one of my Hawaiian wine coolers." Kagome said reassuringly. Then she looked over at the guys. "What're your guys' names?" Kagome asked.

Kouga leapt up proudly. "Ah, beautiful maiden, my name is Kouga Ookami." Kouga said with a shallow bow.

"Uh…" Kagome stuttered softly with a light blush.

"My name, fair maidens, is Miroku Houshi," Miroku said flirtatiously. "And will you do me the honour of bearing my heirs?"

"HELL NAW!" The girls all screeched in unison.

"Aww.." Miroku whined.

"My name is Shippo Foxx!" Shippo said happily.

"Ha ha, it's so very nice to meet you." Kagome said with a light chuckle.

"You already know me." A dark voice said smoothly, the sound of his voice sent chills down both Kagome and Kikyou's back. It was their brother, Naraku.

"Of course. Though we hate to admit it Naraku, you are our older brother, and you do take really good care of us…when you're around." Kikyou muttered.

"Ah…I try, I do so try my hardest." Naraku said.

"Kiki, quit bein so damn rude to Rocky!" Kagome said loudly. Kagome then walked over to her brother and gave him a tight hug.

The hug wasn't what stunned Naraku. It was the simple fact that Kagome had acknowledged his presence after ten years, and had actually used his childhood nickname. Naraku was so overjoyed, he dropped his cold exterior for a moment, and hugged his younger sister back with equal strength.

"Okay…well then, my name is InuYasha Youkai."

"Hmn." Kagome grunted softly as she looked at SesshouMaru with passion and lust dancing within her bloody depths.

"Hey, Brainless! Introduce your fucky sucky self!" InuYasha yelled.

The two were brought out of their trance by InuYasha's loud ranting.

SesshouMaru bowed respectfully. "I am SesshouMaru Youkai, eldest half-brother to the idiot standing next to me."

Kagome blushed deeply then bowed in return. "Uhm…it's a pleasure to meet you SesshouMaru."

Sango laughed loudly. "HAH! Kags is blushing! BLUSHING! She almost never blushes!"

Just then a member of their stage crew came up. "All right guys you're on in two."

"Thanks." Kagome said walking off toward the stage, and as she did she elbowed Sango in the ribs.

"Itai!" Sango gasped, rubbing her hurt ribs.

"You deserved it, Sango." Kanna said quietly. Kanna quickly walked off, followed immediately by Kagura.

"What! I was telling the truth!"

"Shut it Sango. We're on." Kikyou whispered as she and the guys walked onto the stage.

"Hey all you adoring fans out there! We're back, and ready for some more songs and more screamin'!" Kagome yelled into the mic.

The crowd went _wild with excitement_.

"All right, now that we're back, and with our muy sexy helpers, this next song is called, L.O.V.E.!

I'm talkin' bout love  
All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through  
My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for like  
Oh hold off I need another one  
I think you do, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,LO  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talking bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O

I'm talkin' bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
Love is an energy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
That's what you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh, did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O!"

Kagome bowed and looked over and watched silently as SesshouMaru wiped the sweat from his brow.

_Thunk!_

"Hey Kags! You can oogle at dog boy later, right now we got a show to finish!" Sango said loudly.

"Oh, yea. This next song is called, Boyfriend!

Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

Chorus

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

Chorus

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

Chorus

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend!"

"All right, this is our final song of the night, and we would so appreciate it if you would all dance along with us!" Kagome said as back-ups came on stage and took Sango, Kikyou, Rin, Kagura, and Kanna's places. "This song is called, Unwritten!

I am Unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it   
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open   
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in   
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips   
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins   
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah!" Kagome said. "Thank you guys so much for having us, but, sadly, we all must part ways…"

_More like part your legs…_SesshouMaru thought, feeling his pants tighten at the mere thought of Kagome's lithe body writhing beneath him, panting out his name…_Damn that foolish onna! She has changed this SesshouMaru's feelings towards women! Especially her! She really turns me on!_

Kagome flinched. She turned her attention toward SesshouMaru. _He's aroused? OH MY GOD! Fuck, I think I did that to him. No matter, after tonight I will never have to see his beautiful face again…though I would like to see it everyday when I wake up…_Kagome thought to herself, also, in the process of doing so, she became aroused.

**Author's Note**

**Sesshy: I'm aroused by her? points to Kagome**

**Ari: Yes, you are, you great big ball of loveable fluffiness!**

**Sesshy: But I want to be with you, not Kagome!**

**Kags: Is there something wrong with me?**

**Ari: Oh God, here it goes again. Review well, Ja ne!**


	3. What You Do To Me

**Ari: Hey all, I'm back again. That is an awesome thing, by the way!**

**Sesshy: Yes, well, you and I had tons of fun backstage did we not?**

**Ari: blushing…yeah…we did…But, who's name were you screaming? …MINE…!**

**Sesshy: Yea, well, you were screaming my name too, ya know.**

**Ari: So true, so true. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha…I wish I did though…but I think SesshouMaru owns me….**

Chapter Three: What You Do To Me

**Previously in: To The Beat of My Heart Chappie Two:**

_More like part your legs…_SesshouMaru thought, feeling his pants tighten at the mere thought of Kagome's lithe body writhing beneath him, panting out his name…_Damn that foolish onna! She has changed this SesshouMaru's feelings towards women! Especially her! She really turns me on!_

Kagome flinched. She turned her attention toward SesshouMaru. _He's aroused? OH MY GOD! Fuck, I think I did that to him. No matter, after tonight I will never have to see his beautiful face again…though I would like to see it everyday when I wake up…_Kagome thought to herself, also, in the process of doing so, she became aroused.

**Right Now:**

"Uh…I gotta go," Kagome quickly stuttered. "I gotta go call my 'rents. Ja."

Kagome ran off the stage, grabbed her pack of cigarettes, got one of her bodyguards, and ran outside as fast as she could (she's a demon, so she can run pretty fast.).

**OUTSIDE:**

Kagome took a quick puff. "Hey, uh, Farellii?"

"Yea?"

"When you met Angelique, did you, uh, feel an instant connection with her? Like you just had to have her, right then and there?" Kagome asked softly.

"Why do ye ask?"

"I…I just need to know is all."

"Alright…but, to answer your question, yes, I did feel an instant connection with my mate when I first met her. Why, has it happened to ye?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai. It has. And just a few moments ago." Kagome said with a soft sigh.

" Come and sit with this old youkai, Kagome. There are some things about all youkai that I must tell ye."

Kagome sat next to her personal bodyguard and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Ye do know about the youkai mating, do ye not?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, thousands of years ago, an old youkai priest came up with a bond that happens immediately when ye meet your intended," Farellii sighed. "But the side affects that it carried were most unusual. The first time this bond happened was when your great, great, great grandfather was in rule over the Eastern Lands."

"But, what about the side affects?"

"The side affects were what caused Lord Akiyumo most distress. Ye see, the bond that the priest had created was meant only for youkai. Not for humans. And Lord Akiyumo mated a human witch, which came to a surprise to all the other lords. And it sent a message to all of his followers that said, 'He who hath mateth a human witch, shall perish under the witch's unruly power.'. The palace elder tried his best to persuade him to find a suitable youkai woman to mate, but Akiyumo would not let his decision waver. Two hundred years after the two had mated, Akiyumo passed away unexpectedly, and was found covered in witches casting dust. Which meant that the witch Akiyumo had mated, had killed him on her own will. Later to find the witch, the palace guards questioned the witch, and found that she only mated him for his power and money, not his love. But, ye see, when two youkai mate, their mating bonds are supposed to be based upon love, compassion, trust, and loyalty, and not greed and overpowerment. Which later led to the greatest downfall the Eastern Lands had ever seen."

Kagome nodded, and saw Farellii's eyes widen. "What's wrong, Farellii?"

"Uh, nothing, child. I just need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a few moments."

"Uhm, okay, whatever." Kagome said as she found herself within a strong hug with a man. Or, could it be, a demon?

Kagome looks up and takes a sharp breath. It was SesshouMaru.

"H-hey, Sesshou-kun."

"Hello, love."

Kagome blushes, then quickly looks away. "What do you want, fuckface?"

"That's just it! I want to fucking be your mate!"

Kagome's eyes widen. "Y-you do?"

SesshouMaru nodded.

"You're sure you want me as a mate, and not just for some sexual pleasure?"

"Positive."

Kagome smiled brightly as she lunged at SesshouMaru, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso. "Good. Cause I-I w-want t-to b-be y-your mate t-too."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

For once in his cold life, SesshouMaru actually smiled. And, this was actually the first real smile he had ever smiled since his mother had passed away.

_Flashback:_

_A young SesshouMaru ran about in the backyard picking flowers for his mommy._

_"Okaa-saan! I pickded all the pretty flowers for you!" SesshouMaru cried happily, seeing his mother, and running up to her with the flowers in hand._

_"My son, these flowers are mighty beautiful," Samara said softly, ruffling her son's hair. "Let us go in and place them in a vase, okay?" she said with a soft smile._

_"Hai!" SesshouMaru said with a big, toothy smile._

_And that, was the last time he ever saw her._

_End Flashback:_

Kagome waved a small hand in front of SesshouMaru's face. "Helllooo?"

SesshouMaru leaned down swiftly, kissing Kagome's soft pink lips.

Kagome gasped quietly, savoring the taste of her lips on his. She suddenly felt his tongue gently pass over her bottom lip, then felt hip nip it, and she couldn't hold back the moan. Then she pulled away abruptly.

"Wait out here for a sec, babe." Kagome said, getting up, rushing inside, then rushing right back out with Farellii.

Kagome bent down and held out a hand. "Come on," Kagome said seductively. "If we are meant to be, I want to find out right now."

SesshouMaru took the offered hand and stood. "Is he coming with us?" he asked, looking over at Farellii.

"Well, yah, if you hadn't noticed, I am a pop star after all," Kagome said with a soft giggle. "So, are you coming, or not? If you aren't, then I'm gonna be pretty disappointed."

"I am coming!"

"Then come on!"

**CHAPTER THREE IS DONE! YAY!**

**Ari: Well, chapter three is done. Next mission: conquer the entity that is my SesshouMaru…**

**Sesshy: Why would _you_ try to con---oh!**

**Ari: Yah…now he gets it! Cause I am after all a white tiger demon!**

**Anyway,**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Welcome to My Crib

**Ari- Hello again my loyal fans. I'm back!**

**Sesshy- And so am I…**

**Ari- Oh, quit being so grouchy, mister!**

**Sesshy- Sorry…**

**Ari- You're forgiven!**

**Sesshy- Yea…**

Chapter Four: Let's Figure Something Out

**Previously in: To The Beat of My Heart Chapter Three:**

For once in his cold life, SesshouMaru actually smiled. And, this was actually the first real smile he had ever smiled since his mother had passed away.

_Flashback:_

_A young SesshouMaru ran about in the backyard picking flowers for his mommy._

"_Okaa-saan! I pickded all the pretty flowers for you!" SesshouMaru cried happily, seeing his mother, and running up to her with the flowers in hand._

"_My son, these flowers are mighty beautiful," Samara said softly, ruffling her son's hair. "Let us go in and place them in a vase, okay?" she said with a soft smile._

"_Hai!" SesshouMaru said with a big, toothy smile._

_And that, was the last time he ever saw her._

_End Flashback:_

Kagome waved a small hand in front of SesshouMaru's face. "Helllooo?"

SesshouMaru leaned down swiftly, kissing Kagome's soft pink lips.

Kagome gasped quietly, savoring the taste of her lips on his. She suddenly felt his tongue gently pass over her bottom lip, then felt hip nip it, and she couldn't hold back the moan. Then she pulled away abruptly.

"Wait out here for a sec, babe." Kagome said, getting up, rushing inside, then rushing right back out with Farellii.

Kagome bent down and held out a hand. "Come on," Kagome said seductively. "If we are meant to be, I want to find out right now."

SesshouMaru took the offered hand and stood. "Is he coming with us?" he asked, looking over at Farellii.

"Well, yah, if you hadn't noticed, I am a pop star after all," Kagome said with a soft giggle. "So, are you coming, or not? If you aren't, then I'm gonna be pretty disappointed."

"I am coming!"

"Then come on!"

**Right Now:**

Kagome and SesshouMaru sat in the back of the limo, holding hands the entire way.

"Tell me, where are we going?" SesshouMaru asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there." Kagome said mischievously.

'I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this!' SesshouMaru told himself.

About 45 minutes later, they arrived at an old abandoned warehouse.

"Why are we here?" SesshouMaru asked, slightly confused.

"This," Kagome said as she motioned towards the warehouse. "Is where me and the girls live."

"You guys live in an old warehouse? That could possibly have asbestos?" SesshouMaru asked as he cringed at the thought.

"No, not really. We re-furnished the entire place. It's nowhere NEAR unsanitary. It's actually the best place to live if you live down here." Kagome said as she began walking up to the front doors of the big warehouse.

"Oh." SesshouMaru said as he followed Kagome slowly.

**Sorry to end so soon and make this one so short! But I just had to leave you with a cliffie! Cause if I didn't, you wouldn't want to read anymore, and that would make me cry! Well, anyway, Ja ne!**


End file.
